pttrfandomcom-20200213-history
Areas
There are currently six Areas and a hub level in Paint the Town Red's Beneath game mode. These levels range from underground tunnels filled to the brim with glowing crystals or, if one explores the depths hard enough, a strange alien dimension ripe with impossible geography. The main incentive to explore through these areas are to fight monsters, level up and take down the Elder Gods threatening the world. Here is a list of all the different areas found in Beneath. Facility A large complex built 600 metres below sea level, the U.H.D.F Frontline Facility 0-93 is the headquarters of the UHDF and the main hub of Beneath. Built near the colossal red Spiral, the Facility is used to train and enhance soldiers in preparation for exploring through the depths in order to prevent a global catastrophe. The player can pick whichever class they choose, explore or upgrade with Shards in the Facility. Caves This level is a series of underground, meandering tunnels full of giant crystalline ores that glow. Many Crystal Crabs hide among the crystals and are accompanied by hostile humans many other monsters along the way. Workers from the UHDF facility have attempted to set up bases in the caves, but all of them have been abandoned or infested with Zombies. The Caves are composed of three levels. Crystal Caverns A vast cave entirely out of blue crystals and thin, glowing Crystal Shards than can be used as weapons. Each level in the Crystal Caverns are made up of two separate floors, where players must eventually descend down a spiraling slope to get any closer to the exit. Unique enemies such as Crystal Entities, Hydras, Bore Worms and stronger Crystal Crabs dwell in the caverns, and thin mages called Teleporters are introduced. The Islands can be reached by bringing the Island Artifact to the altar hidden in the caverns. The Crystal Caverns are composed of two levels. Ruins The home of the first Elder God, the Necromancer, is a deep dungeon filled with long stone corridors, gladiatorial arenas and large chambers. Giant Mages, Interceptors, Leapers and Statues are introduced in the Ruins, and come in vast numbers. Many rooms in the Ruins trap explorers with magical barriers and thus require players to kill all enemies that keep the magic barriers intact. The Construct can be reached by using the Magic Staff to open up a Pursuer portal in the Ruins, as long as players meet the requirements. The Ruins are composed of three levels. Islands A separate dimension that can be reached from the Crystal Caverns, the Islands are the home of the second Elder God, The Aberration. The world is composed of multiple floating islands suspended in a pink sky and each island is covered in alien plant-life and fungi. Chargers and Observers are native to the Islands, making the calm atmosphere equally as dangerous as every other area. The Islands are composed of two levels. The Construct The Construct is a bizarre virtual reality accessed from a Pursuer portal located in the Ruins and is the home of the third Elder God, The Trickster. Each of the four sub-levels in the Construct are distorted versions of the Scenarios found in the main game and must be completed in order to face the Trickster, who waits for the player in the colosseum from Arena Mode. Fire and Blood This expansive hellscape is where the source of the Spiral is located and is the deepest point in Beneath, only made accessible once all previous Elder Gods are defeated. True to its name, Fire and Blood are a series of rocky islands resting on a sea of lava, where blood rains from the sky. It is seemingly the home of the Pursuers, and many hordes of monsters must be defeated in order to progress. One last foe waits at the end of Fire and Blood, accompanied by an undead army and a deadly sextet of fallen gods. Category:Beneath Category:Area